Plug-in electric vehicles (PHEVs) may require connection to a 110-volt electrical outlet periodically for recharging purposes. Although it may be carried out indoors or outdoors, recharging of a PHEV is frequently carried out in an owner's garage. The manner in which the charging cord is connected to the vehicle depends typically on four factors: (1) the layout of the garage (whether a 1, 2 or three-car garage); (2) the location of the 110V electrical outlet in the garage; (3) the location of the charging port on the vehicle; and (4) the location of the PHEV relative to other vehicles in the garage.
In typical recharging of the PHEV, a charging cord is first connected to the vehicle and then to the electrical outlet, which may be positioned about 2˜4 feet off the floor. A standard length charging cord (about 25 ft.) may hinder access to the garage or opening of vehicle doors, become a trip hazard or be driven over multiple times and thereby become damaged.
Therefore, a retractable overhead Charging cord dispenser which has multi-positioning capability to provide plug-in electric power to PHEVs parked at various positions in a garage or the like is needed.